1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a pet toy, and more particularly to a device for throwing and/or picking up a sphere, such that the sphere may be fetched by an animal.
2. Background Art
Many animals, especially canines, enjoy fetching objects such as sticks or balls. Pet owners commonly throw a ball some distance for the pet to retrieve and return to the owner. Such activity not only exercises the pet but strengthens the bond between pet and owner.
When a ball is picked up in an animal's jaws, the ball is often coated with saliva from the animal's mouth. People typically find touching or picking up a ball covered with animal saliva unpleasant. Thus, once the ball is coated, a pet owner generally has a disincentive to continue playing with his or her animal.
Additionally, some animals may become possessive and snap at a person's hand when he or she attempts to retrieve the ball.
Accordingly, an improved device for throwing and retrieving a ball is needed.